The 'Breaking News' Disaster
by thatinvisiblerose
Summary: Aphrodite suddenly got a new hobby. (More like got another idea to make people's life more miserable.) She had become the new reporter of Channel Olympus. Her job was to report all the 'breaking news'. So the disaster and fun began as she reported all the funny news from Camp Half Blood, Camp Jupiter, Olympus and even from Underworld. Read and Laugh:)(On hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

***So, I present "The 'Breaking News' Disaster"*  
Disclaimer: Nope, nothing (except the plot) is mine, you know it ;)**

  
 _Aphrodite suddenly got a new hobby. (More like got another idea to make people's life more miserable.)  
She had become the new reporter of Channel Olympus. Her job was to report all the 'breaking news'._

 _So her first breaking news was:_

*In TV*  
Aphrodite: APHRODITE HAS BECOME A REPORTER! Yes! You heard me right, darlings. All of your most favourite goddess is a reporter now!  
I'll bring every single fresh and alive, exciting and important stories to you as breaking news. News from CHB, CJ , Olympus, Underworld and EVERYWHERE!  
So don't worry, you won't be living in an unknown world anymore!  
See you all when I get another breaking news, Ta-ta.

 _And the reactions from this breaking news:_

*In CHB*  
Percy: OH MY POSEIDON!  
Why? Why? Man, I've never heard this much horrifying breaking news ever! Not even when I heard Kronos or Gaea was rising!

Annabeth: (sighing) Now I have to make a strategy not to become one of her 'breaking news'.

Piper:(also sighing) Annabeth, we all need that kind of strategy.

Nico: Does Aphrodite even know what is a 'breaking news'?

Leo: Hehe, probably she is thinking breaking news is a news where you report which couple is going to break up! HAHA!

Will: It can't be good if she is thinking that!

Malcolm: Yeah, we'll get no real breaking news then!

Clarisse: Her breaking news might bring disaster. But this will be really fun if her breaking news brings some fight!

Rachel: Clarisse, Not everyone is a daughter of Ares, so not everyone is crazy to see a fight!

Travis: Well, guess what?

Katie: What?

Conner: We'll just have to…

Travis: Wait and see.

Annabeth: We know that!

*In Camp Jupiter*  
Jason: OH MY JUPITER! Venus or… Aphrodite said she is going to break news from CJ too!

Dakota: But Channel Olympus is a Greek channel.

Reyna: That doesn't change anything. Greeks and Romans are now together anyway.

Hazel: And Venus or Aphrodite …whatever, well she is going to do whatever she wish. She's really stubborn.

Dakota: Venus as a reporter…If Reyna gets a boyfriend it'll be a great breaking news to her, hehe.

Reyna: If you get beaten by me it'll also be a breaking news!

Dakota: I was just joking!

Frank: Let's just wish that she doesn't target US for her breaking news.

Jason: (sighing) Yeah.

*In Olympus *  
Artemis: Who selected _her_ for this job?! And what's this bad smell?

Apollo: She doesn't need selection. She selected herself. And Yeah what's this smell?

Athena: She is too stubborn. But the main problem is she is also a fool. She should not do this job. And Yuck, I smell it too.

Poseidon: Never thought I'd agree with Bird Brain here. But for once I agree. Also about the smell, Yuck.

Hera: She'll ruin people's life. Oh… What is this disgusting smell?

Zeus: Like nobody else doesn't ruin people's life…

Hera: Did you say something?!

Zeus: NOPE!

Hephaestus: You're not going to stop her?

Ares: Why don't you do this , you're the husband.

Hephaestus: Well you're the BF!

Hades: You two shut up! We are talking about our life's biggest problem here! And why there is a horrible smell… something like garbage?

Demeter: Seriously, we are taking about a _serious_ matter. And probably D is smelling like garbage.

Dionysus: Papoditti is gonna ruin our life! And I am not smelly!

Zeus: Chill everyone, what's the worst can happen anyway?

*Just at that time there was a breaking news*

Aphrodite : BREAKING NEWS - BREAKING NEWS- OLYMPUS HAS BECOME A TRASH CAN, BECAUSE OF ZEUS!

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ  
 **  
In the next chapter you'll all know what exactly Zeus had done… and also everyone's reaction of THIS breaking news!  
So-Read, Enjoy, Laugh and Review:)  
And you can also tell me what kind of breaking news YOU want to hear ;)**

 **Special Thanks: To  
** _ **theartnerd333**_ **,  
** _ **demigodforlife**_ **  
and my bestie  
for always supporting me.  
And Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my first two stories 'The Little Children Of Big Three' and 'Athena's Kids Can Do Everything' :) Thanks a lot!**

 ****Review**  
** _ **~ROSE**_ **  
**


	2. Chapter 2

*** Some of you tried to predict what Zeus had done but, well, it was really unpredictable ;)*  
**No more waiting …Let's hear the news**  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to Mr. Rick and Greek mythology.**

 ***Read & Laugh & Review*  
**

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

*In TV*  
Aphrodite : BREAKING NEWS - BREAKING NEWS- OLYMPUS HAS BECOME A TRASH CAN, BECAUSE OF ZEUS!

*Everyone in everywhere*: WHAT?!

*in TV*

Aphrodite: I bet you totally didn't see this coming… so, the thing is… Zeus really hates to eat foods cooked by Hera so instead of eating he hides all the food in a secret big cabinet! (taking a deep breath) So now, the smell of rotten foods spread in the whole Olympus!  
So …uh… sorry I'm saying 'so' too much. So, no so…whatever.  
This is why the whole Olympus has been smelling like garbage and rubbish. I have personally investigated this matter.  
All thanks to me!  
Bye now everyone!  
See you soon with another exciting breaking news!

 _And the reactions from this breaking news:_

*In CHB*  
Percy: OMP! Ha,ha,ha! I can't stop laughing! Zeus got… ha ha he got…

Nico: Zeus got busted!

Piper: Then it looks like mom does know what can be a breaking news, haha!

Annabeth: Don't be so sure about that so soon, but yeah this was a great breaking news that Hera can not cook, hehe!

Will: Um… Annabeth, the breaking news was…

Annabeth: I know. But it's mainly Hera's fault. If Hera cooked good food, Zeus didn't have to throw it away.

Leo: Well, no matter what way you see it, it really is funny. I hope I could see what happens to Zeus now. May be Hera will turn him into a COW! HAHAHA!

Percy: (fell down laughing then stopped for a while) May be… may be Hera will turn him into _garbage_! Haha!

Clarisse: This is gonna be really fun when Zeus and Hera will fight with each other!

Percy: He,he, I agree! I agree!

Malcolm: But from this breaking news, it is also proved that Aphrodite IS doing this job to _ruin_ people's life.

Conner: If she keep on ruining an Olympian's life, what is it to us?

Travis: It would be pure fun to us, hehe!

Annabeth: Once again- don't be so sure, who knows who is her next target!

*In Camp Jupiter*  
Frank: Oh my Mars! Jupiter is totally in a big trouble.

Jason: I still can't believe it. My father is… is a …

Reyna: A total jerk?

Hazel: I think that too.

Jason: You two realize that he'll turn YOU into _garbage_ if he hears you.

Frank: Well, I think now he is too busy to save his own appearance to change anyone else's appearance, hehe.

*In Olympus*  
Ares: Someone give me a bucket full of popcorn because a fight is gonna start!

Hera: SHUT UP! AND LET ME HEAR THE BREAKING NEWS AGAIN!

Zeus: No, no, my dear. You don't have to hear it again. It…

Dionysus: Darpoditte said Zoes doesn't like your food so he throws it away.

Zeus: Not helping D!

Dionysus: (nonchalantly) I'm not trying to.

Zeus: Dionysus!

Hera: ZEUS!

Ares: Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! …

Athena: Wait! Before the fighting starts we have to get rid of this horrible smell!

Hecate: I am here to help with that…(in low voice) and to see the show,hehe.

Athena: Please do get rid of it. And seriously Father , what you've done was really foolish.

Poseidon: Whoa! Miss Bird Brain is saying sensible words!

Apollo: Uh… doesn't she always?

Athena: And Poseidon is the one who never says anything sensible, so don't bother what he says.

Hera: WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP! You're talking off topic. Now Zeus, what were _you_ saying?

Zeus: Uh…Those were just leftovers…

Hera: Oh really?

Zeus: Yeah, absolutely!

Hera: DON'T TRY TO TRICK ME! DO YOU THINK I'M A FOOL?!

Hermes: Yeah you're not good at trickery Zeus, that's my department.

Hephaestus: (whispering to Hermes) Why is Hera asking if she is a fool? Everyone knows she is one, he he.

Hera: Zeus! You have to be punished for this horrible deed that you've done!

Zeus: You can't do that!

Hera: Oooh… you want to see a sample of what I CAN DO?!

Zeus: I… I was just saying …uh…um…VOTE! Yeah! If most of the Olympians agree about punishing me then you can do whatever …

Hera: Well then , who's in my side?

Poseidon: I'm! I'm!

Dionysus: Agreed.

Hephaestus: I'm NOT with Hera about anything!

Zeus: Thanks!

Demeter: Well, the smell was REALLY bad that my nose hurts. I'm agreed with Hera.

Artemis: All men are stupid. So I'm in Hera's side.

Apollo: I take Zeus's side,  
Because Artemis is never right.

Hermes: Uh… I don't know… I take Zeus's side. I guess … he is less guilty.

Athena: To think about it logically… Well, Hera shouldn't have cooked when Hestia told her not to…And Zeus should have found a better way to hide the food…

Poseidon: Oh, come on! Keep logic aside, sometime you have to listen to your heart.

Athena: _My heart_ is logical, Mr. Always-Illogical.

Hera: You keep on thinking, Athena. Ares, what do you say?

Ares: I say you two should FIGHT . Declare war against each other!

Aphrodite: (suddenly appeared) War? Why? That would be a cool breaking news, though.

Zeus: Aphrodite!(sounding like he's almost going to cry) Why did you do that?

Aphrodite: Did what?!

Hera: What she did, it was good for everyone except YOU.

Aphrodite: What _did_ I do ?!

Poseidon: The 'Breaking-news', remember?

Aphrodite: Ooooh! Well, no need to thank me for it.

Zeus: Who's thanking you? Because of you, I'm getting punished!

Aphrodite: Well, I'll help you out.

Hera: No, you can't!

Aphrodite: Tell me. What kind of punishment are you going to give him?

Hera: I am going to turn him into a little kid for only two hundred years. And at that time he would be only allowed to eat _milk and vegetables._

Zeus: Yuck!

Aphrodite: I got a _lovely_ idea. I think you should still cook for Zeus and stand right in front of him when he would eat so he won't be able to throw it away. I think it's good for both of you. Zeus gets to be in his own appearance and Hera gets to serve her food to someone.

Zeus: WHAT?! … O-K… (thinking in his mind: I'll make another way then to get out of that) But Aphrodite you should not do this job of being a reporter.

Aphrodite: No way! I love this job. If anyone tries to stop me I'll bring out his or her secret. Because I have the right to unfold the truth and because I can . I know plenty of secrets about everyone. So…

Hera: Do your job.

Zeus: Well, okay. But try to be moderate about it please.

Aphrodite: Okay then, bye. I have a job to do.

Athena: I'm absolutely sure, she is NOT going to be 'moderate'.

~ Next day ~

* In TV *  
Aphrodite: BREAKING NEWS! BREAKING NEWS!  
Stoll brothers, the most awesomest pranksters as everyone thinks, got pranked by a five years old mortal girl! …

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

 *** How did that happen? Well, I do know and you'll also know in the next chapter:) *  
** I hope you have enjoyed reading this (tell me in review if you have)****

 **Special Thanks To The Reviewers:  
Libb23,  
SuzuBells,  
infinitestormtales,  
(They are authors too, check out their stories)  
And to my new friend  
demigodforlife.**

 **And thanks to everyone who is now reading this chapter :)**

 **(::)Thanks a ton,  
~ **_**ROSE**_ ****


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the new chapter everyone!  
~ Disclaimed ~**

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

~Demigods from Camp Jupiter and Thalia came to visit their friends at Camp Half Blood.~

Percy: Now this should have been a breaking news.

Jason: Aphrodite is not going to report any normal news, I guess.

Percy: Last time it was really fun. You're father got busted pretty badly.

Thalia: Shut up, Kelp Head.

Nico: I like it too when he gets busted, haha!

(thunder cracked from the sky)

Thalia: He can hear you, Death Breath.

Piper: He still has to eat foods cooked by Hera.

Annabeth: Poor Zeus.

Clarisse: Hey guys, did you notice a thing?

Percy: Yeah,we are the kids of the god of 'noticing things', so of course we did.

Thalia: Whoa! Percy you're using sarcasm. Congratulations! You're a true boyfriend of Annabeth.

Annabeth and Percy: Shut up.

Clarisse: Yeah, you all shut up and listen to me . The Stolls suddenly became so quiet. Does anyone know what happened?

Leo: The Stolls are coming this way, let's ask them. (To the Stolls) Hey Stolls, why are you looking so quiet? It looks like the pranksters got pranked, ha ha!

Conner: WHAT?! NO WE…

Travis: HAVEN'T GOT PRANKED!

Leo: Whoa! Cool down. I was just saying.

Travis: Never say it again.

~Just at that moment~

*In TV*

Aphrodite: BREAKING NEWS! BREAKING NEWS!  
Stoll brothers, the most awesomest pranksters as everyone thinks, got pranked by a five years old mortal girl!

* In CHB*

Leo: HAH! I was right. But still HOW?!

*in TV*

Aphrodite: I'm going in CHB and ask the Stolls. On live broadcast.(disappeared)

*in CHB*

Stolls: What?! Run!

Aphrodite: Not so fast! (suddenly appeared before the Stolls) Tell me what happened that day. Everyone's waitttting…

Stolls: No!(suddenly got vanished)

Aphrodite: WHAT THE…

Percy: Do the Stolls have teleportation power?!

Hermes: (appeared in front of Aphrodite ) Leave them alone.

Aphrodite: So you have hid them. I'll leave them as soon as they tell me the story.

Hermes: That's not happening.

Aphrodite: That's so happening.

Hermes: No!

Aphrodite: Yes !

Hermes: No!

Aphrodite: Yes !

~~

~~

Percy: Are they ever gonna stop?

Leo: They're immortal. They CAN do this forever.

Percy: They are idiots.

Annabeth: Say it more louder and they'll totally love you, Seaweed Brain!

Jason: Let's get out of here and eat something,shall we?

Percy: Yeah, bro. You said what my tummy was saying for hours.

Annabeth: You and your tummy! Anyway, anything is better than listening to their bickering. Let's go and come back later.

~~

~~

Hermes: No!

Aphrodite: Yes !

Hermes: Yes !

Aphrodite: No…wait!

Hermes: Hah! You said no, now leave them alone.

Aphrodite: You tricked me to say no.

Hermes: You know who I am. Now leave my sons alone.

Aphrodite: Hm…(sly smile) Okay. Then you tell me what did they do, reckon you might know about it.

Hermes: You know what happened , don't you? Why are you bothering us?

Aphrodite: It's fun to hear the incident from the victims or in this case from the father. Besides if you don't tell me I'll tell everyone your secret.

Hermes: What secret… Huh! You can't trick the god of trickery , the goddess of lovey-dovey.

Aphrodite: I'll really tell your secret in a breaking news and everyone will know!

Hermes: Oh yeah?! I'll massage your secret to everyone.

Aphrodite: You don't know any secret of mine!

Hermes: Yes, I do.

Aphrodite: No, you don't!

Hermes: Yes.

Aphrodite: No.

~~

~~

Leo: Argh… We're gone for one hour and they're still bickering.

Annabeth: But when we left them I remember Aphrodite was saying yes and Hermes was saying no. Now it changed!

Jason: They're crazy.

Piper: Definitely crazy.

Leo: Look, they stopped bickering and started glaring.

Aphrodite: Fine! I'll tell the news myself! And I'm leaving!

Hermes: Hey, wait! Don't do this!

Aphrodite: I will!

*in TV*

Aphrodite: As you know the Stolls got pranked. This is how it happened-  
They went in a candy store. You know they're sons of Hermes. So they didn't go there to buy candy, they went there to steal candies.  
A little mortal girl saw them stealing. They thought if they would give some candies to her she won't tell anyone. She took the candies acting happy and all. She offered her hands to handshake with both of them. Then somehow she mashed some chewing-gum in their hand. That's not just it, her mom was actually the shop owner meaning it was her shop all along. She shouted out that they were stealing. People caught the Stolls and beat them badly. That's how the sons of Hermes got beaten and pranked by a five years old mortal girl!

Hermes: Hey! Why are you making up things? They didn't get beat up!

Aphrodite: I'm telling truth!

Hermes: No!

Aphrodite: Yes!

Hermes: No!

Aphrodite: Yes!

*beeeeppppp*( in TV screen: Sorry for the disturbance, two amateur gods are fighting)

Percy: I can't believe it! The Stolls got pranked and also Hermes and Aphrodite are soooo amateur.

Piper: Mom ruined Stolls life now.

Annabeth: Oh no. I don't think she only ruined the Stolls life.

Hazel: Then?

Annabeth: Now to regain their reputation, the Stoll brothers will do the ultimate prank and ruin all of our life.

Frank: Well then guys, nice meeting you again. We're getting back to our camp while we have the chance.

Piper: My mom is really a life ruiner.

Percy: You think?!

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

It's gonna take a long time to update again, I'm really busy nowadays. ****

**Real news:**

 **My friend theartnerd333 has created a forum. I am a member in there.  
If anyone likes to check it out Google it:  
"Chain Reaction of Healing and Kindness Fanfic Forum". Or PM me to have the direct link.**

 **To join us just follow the forum and give a reply to the topic 'Join us' and other recent topics. It's a really friendly forum, everyone is welcomed! :)**

 *****Thanks a lot to all the wonderful reviewers:  
** **SuzuBells** **  
** **Totally Not A Horse** **  
** **Demigodforlife** **  
** **Sheya Mckell** **and  
the guests.*** **


End file.
